


The Tweet Lord

by Zorak23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Twitter, iFloo, this is complete crack, tweets gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: Not everyone should be allowed a Twitter account. Especially not Voldemort - in the regular or Velveeta versions.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 44





	1. #MEGA

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

* * *

  


* * *


	2. #Volfefe

  
  
  
  


* * *

  



	3. Relationship Advice: Part One

  
  
  
  


* * *


	4. Relationship Advice: Part Two

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


End file.
